Wizard Of Xeron
by RizqiFan
Summary: Kisah tentang 5 Kerajaan agung dan para pengguna sihir (Wizard) untuk mempertahankan tanah Xeron dari serangan pengguna sihir Hitam (Witcher) dan Raja Iblis. Telah di ramalkan 5 Wizard yang akan membawa perdamaian di tanah Xeron dan juga membunuh Raja Iblis beserta pengikut - pengikutnya.


Chapter 1

\--

Wizard **Of Xeron**

\--

5 Kerajaan Agung berdiri di tanah **_Xeron_** ,

Masing - masing kerajaan di pimpin oleh seorang Raja atau Ratu.

Jauh sebelum kerajaan berdiri, dahulu **_Xeron_** merupakan tanah pembantaian, Semua **_Ras_** berperang untuk satu tujuan yang sama yaitu _Menguasai **Xeron**_

Pada masa Kerajaan Agung belum berdiri. **_Xeron_** di bagi atas 4 wilayah, setiap wilayah ditempati oleh **_Ras_** yang berbeda.

Daftar Wilayah sebelum Kerajaan Agung berdiri :

1) Wilayah : Utara

Ras : Dryadalis

2) Wilayah : Barat

Ras : Demy

3) Wilayah : Selatan

Ras : Orclin

4) Wilayah : Timur

Ras : Homine

Wilayah yang di tempati oleh Ras _Homine_ adalah wilayah yang paling kecil, peperangan besar mengakibatkan sebagian besar Wilayah Timur di ambil ahli oleh Ras lain. Ras _Homine berada di Kasta paling bawah,_ Kasta ke-tiga ada _Orclin_ , Kasta ke-dua ada _Demy,_ dan Kasta teratas ada _Dryadalis._

Ras _Homine_ selalu kalah dalam peperangan, bisa di bilang Ras yang paling lemah adalah Ras Homine. Tidak seperti Ras yang lainya ketika berperang Ras _Homine_ hanya memiliki senjata dan kemampuan perang yang sederhana. Sedangkan Ras lainnya memiliki alat perang seperti pelontar batu, panah raksasa, dan juga tentara yang kuat.

Yang membedakan Ras _Homine_ dari Ras lain adalah Ras _Homine_ tidak mempunyai kekuatan Sihir sama sekali, sedangkan Ras lainya mempunyai kekuatan Sihir. Para pengguna sihir di sebut _WIZARD_.

Di saat Ras _Homine_ putus asa karena benteng pertahanan terakhir Wilayah Timur sudah di ambil oleh Ras Orclin tiba - tiba muncul cahaya terang turun dari langit, cahaya tersebut di yakini oleh Ras _Homine_ sebagai karunia _Dewa_ , bersamaan dengan turunnya cahaya terang tersebut beberapa Ras _Homine_ secara tiba - tiba bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sihir.

Raja Ras _Homine_ yaitu Raja Ox memutuskan untuk menggunakan pasukan pertahanan untuk merebut kembali benteng, rencana tersebut berhasil benteng di rebut dan para pasukan yang di tangkap di bebaskan. Para _Wizard_ ikut berperang dalam perebutan kembali Wilayah Timur, Lamban namun pasti sebagian besar Wilayah Timur berhasil di rebut kembali.

Dengan adanya para _wizard_ t _ak_ terbantahkan betapa kuatnya Ras _Homine_ pada saat itu, tidak pikir panjang Raja Ox memutuskan untuk merebut Wilayah - wilayah lainya terutama Wilayah Selatan, di karenakan di Wilayah Selatan banyak Ras _Homine_ yang di tangkap dan di paksa kerja untuk membuat senjata perang.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Ras _Homine_ telah merebut Wilayah Timur, Raja - raja dari Ras lain memutuskan untuk memundurkan pasukanya ke Wilayah mereka masing - masing. Perang besar terjadi antara Ras _Homine_ dan Ras _Orclin,_ dengan kekuatan penuh Wilayah Selatan berhasil di taklukan.

Kemenangan besar terebut di dengar oleh Ras Demy dan Ras _Dryadalis_ , Raja Ox meyakinkan rakyat - rakyatnya jika penyerangan berikutnya mereka akan merebut Wilayah Barat dan Wilayah Utara, Raja juga berjanji mereka akan membawakan kemenangan bagi Ras _Homine_.

Raja Ox ikut turun langsung dalam pertempuran melawan Ras _Demy_ dI Wilayah Barat, dengan jumlah pasukan yang lebih banyak dan alat perang hasil curian dari Ras _Orclin_ sebagian besar Wilayah Barat berhasil di ambil ahli. Sebagian besar Ras _Demy_ melarikan diri ke dalam hutan, dan ada yang bilang Ras _Orclin_ juga melarikan diri ke dalam hutan ketika Wilayah Selatan berhasil di rebut.

Tak ingin Wilayahnya hancur seperti yang terjadi di Selatan dan Barat, Raja Yama yang merupakan Raja dari Ras _Dryadalis_ mengirim surat utusan ke Raja Ox yang isinya tentang perjanjian perdamaian, Raja Yama berjanji Perdamaian itu menguntungkan keDua belah pihak.

Isi surat perjanjian perdamaian :

"Kami Ras _Dryadalis_ dengan surat Perjanjian Damai ini menginginkan agar keDua Ras tidak melakukan penyerangan yang merugikan keDua belah pihak, kami menawarkan perjanjian damai yang menguntungkan.

1)Kami akan membebaskan semua rakyat Ras _Homine yang sudah kami tangkap._

 _2)_ Kami akan bekerja sama dengan Ras _Homine_ dalam segala bidang baik pertanian, pengobatan dll.

3)Kami mengijinkan penjualan hasil bumi Ras _Homine_ diWilayah Utara dan sekitarnya tanpa membayar pajak.

Sebaliknya kami menginginkan keuntungan yang sama adilnya.

1)Ladang pertanian di Wilayah Barat dan Timur agar tidak di ambil ahli.

2)Penyerahan senjata rampasan perang di bagi 50 - 50.

3)Kami melarang baik itu tentara mau pun rakyat biasa melewati perbatasan yang sudah di tetapkan, kecuali dengan izin dari Raja dan Mentri.

Dengan berakhirnya surat ini, kami meminta anda Raja Ox yang terhormat untuk memberikan tanggapan secepatnya"

Yang mulia Raja YAMA

dan

Rakyat _Dryadalis_

Setelah membaca dan berpikir cukup lama Raja Ox mengajukan pertemuan dengan Raja Yama di Desa kecil yang berada diantar Wilayah Barat, Timur, Selatan, dan Utara. Tepatnya di tengah - tengah tanah **_Xeron_** , tenda besar berdiri di lapangan desa untuk tempat pertemuan antar keDua Raja tersebut.

Di dalam tenda

Sore pun tiba, pertemuan di mulai dan para Mentri mempersilahkan Raja untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Raja Yama memulai pembicaraan.

"Raja Ox terima kasih telah menanggapi surat perdamaian dari kami dengan cepat" sambil tersenyum kecil. "tidak - tidak jangan begitu, saya membutuhkan waktu sampai 3 hari untuk memutuskan pertemuan dengan anda" menjawab dengan nada datar. "jadi apa tanggapan anda dengan perjanjian damai yang kami ajukan Raja Ox" menatap serius. "sebetulnya saya kurang setuju, kami bisa saja menghacurkan kalian dengan sekali serangan penuh dari Barat dan Timur hari ini juga, tepatnya saat matahari terbenam" mengucapkan tanpa eskpresi. "apa maksud anda" sambil memukul meja. "menurut saya perjanjian yang anda minta berat sebelah, perjanjian tersebut merugikan Rakyat _Homine_ " dengan nada tinggi. "apa maksud anda, ini benar - benar adil" menatap tajam. "saya dan para mentri telah membuat perjanjian baru yg lebih adil, saya harap anda setuju" memberikan sebuah gulungan. "baik saya setuju, perjanjian baru ini saya terima" sembari menghela nafas. "pertemuan ini saya akhiri, terima kasih telah datangsembari keluar dari tenda. "semoga kedua Ras bisa hidup dengan damai" para Mentri berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

-

-

-

-

New FIC

Fic ini di buat mungkin karena Author keseringan main game RPG sama suka nonton Anime Fantasy. ;v

Maaf kalo ada kata" yang salah atau yang sulit di mengerti...


End file.
